


An Informational Death

by BTS_215



Series: I accidentally started a cult [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Bobby Singer, Angst, Dead Mate, Dead People, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Friendship, Mates, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, Necrophilia, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Purgatory, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Slow Death, Soulmates, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, murdered vampires, not part of the show, vampire den/coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Bobby Singer get's an odd call as Sam and Dean return to the home base.The two brothers go to investigate and learn a few things they didn't know about the supernatural world.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s)
Series: I accidentally started a cult [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065572
Kudos: 1





	An Informational Death

“ Hi, is this Bobby Singer? I-i’m Onyx”

I looked at the phone carefully before putting it on speaker. Sam and Dean walked closer to me as I held the phone up.

“ This is. What do you need?”

They were staring at me curiously before hearing the voice of a teenager, his voice was shaking but he got his words across just fine.

“ Um, well. My town is being massacred by a savage vampire, and it’s really odd, mostly because my entire town is a clan of vampires. So you must understand how weird this is… Um, well I was born a human, without the vampire DNA, or at least the whole bloodsucking part, i don’t get sick or anything like everyone else. But we also only hunt animals, there has never been a human death near our town, at least not by our hands. “

I looked at the two as Dean was already packing his bags, Sam was not as enthusiastic.

“ Please hurry, he’s killed my family and friends, they have power. I don’t… I don’t want him to leave and hurt humans. Please.”

Dean grabbed the phone from my hand and took it off speaker.

“ We’ll be there as soon as we can, where are you?”

Dean turned to us after hanging up the phone.

“ Just outside of Kirley, South Dakota.”

“ Seriously?”

“ The kid said they really don’t cause trouble.”

“ Okay, but be careful.”

Dean was out of the house immediately and I was stuck waiting for them as they drove away.

“ Dean, are you sure about this?”

I looked at Sam as he nervously looked out the window as we arrived. The place was secluded and it seemed like nobody was there.

“ yeah.”

It took only a few more minutes as we got our things out before a boy came running towards us. He slowed down a few feet away, we didn't move and I watched Sam prepare to hurt the boy.

“ Sam!”

He looked at me before smiling and turning back to the boy. The kid stopped completely, staring at us with wide eyes.

“ You guys are the hunters. Right? I’m Onyx. The vampire is in our den.”

I turned around walking into the forest as they didn't move for a few seconds.

“ Well? Come on.”

I sighed softly watching the two of them take small steps forwards. I watched as Sam cut his arm, my eyes widened and I quickly looked around.

“ Hide that. Now!!!”

He watched me carefully, not moving and holding his weapon out.

“ You don’t understand. They don’t drink human blood, you don’t understand how much of a pull there is. You could send everyone thirsting after blood.”

“ You are just trying to trick us, so that you can attack.”

“ I would never. “

I glared at him, watching as his brother took a step closer. His scent was different, laced with something possessive, I leaned closer to him. His brother quickly had a machete at my neck. 

I smiled watching Dean carefully.

" Why Sam, I am no vampire."

He just gave a small smile but otherwise put his weapon down. 

" Now, this vampire for some reason is killing us all. Destroying our home. We live a peaceful life. Nobody in our town has ever killed a human in the past 50 years. I'm not sure before that, but history says we haven't. This vampire is an outsider, he was more powerful than our leader."

I continued talking as I led them slowly through our town. We arrived at the den without any casualties, and the other vampire's smell was strong.

There were bodies strewn around the floor. Vampires with their throats torn out. They looked at me in shock, I guess they didn't believe me.

“ I was serious.”

“ Damn, what caused all this?”

I shrugged looking at Dean. ” My guess is a rogue went insane. It’s all i can think of.”

We made it towards the last hall, where the scent was the strongest.

“ He should be in there.”

They both watched me carefully as I took a seat,

“ I’ll only get in your way. Vampires without human contact became complacent, I don't know how to fight.”

I watched them open the door, the deep growl as the Vampire realized they were there sent shivers down my spine. Fuck, this was a mistake, it’s my fault they all died, they shouldn’t have, but I went out. 

Leaving town was forbidden unless we were hunting, I just wanted a taste of normal life. 

I watched them fight, each cut they made hurt, I knew I should have just accepted. It was going to end now. I would find somewhere to go die. 

Watching his head get cut off as they walked back out, the head in their hands. Feeling the tears slowly flowing down my face as they walked closer.

“ Onyx?”

“ I’m sorry.”

I stood wiping my tears as I paused looking back at them.

“ We should probably be outside before I explain.”

Sam was on the defensive immediately as I sighed. Of fucking course. He can’t seem to think that I wasn’t at some other angle. Dean started walking almost immediately ignoring Sam as he gestured for me to lead the way.

It was silent during the short trip back, as I couldn’t do anything but look forward. Looking back at them carrying his head was too much for me. 

Reaching the light, with the sun high above our heads I moved to sit on one of the chairs by the campfire. A simple get together that we had as a clan, chairs still set up from last night. 

“ I-i wasn’t entirely truthful.”

“ What?”

“ Don’t get me wrong, he killed everyone and wouldn’t have stopped, but it’s my fault.”

Dean sat down next to me, watching me with growing concern.

“ What do you mean?”

“ I don’t know how much you know about Vampires, but we have mates, soulmates. Those who we can’t live without. It’s a part of life that is so deeply connected to us that losing our soulmate would break us. “

The tears came back as I curled up, holding myself close.

“ You see, I rejected him. He was from the next coven over. I met him after sneaking out to the next town over. We didn't know what we were feeling, but he was horrible. Killed four human girls for fun, drained three of them and expected me to do the same. That was the first time we met. I didn't really think much of it, not being around humans and only with vampires sort of desensitized me to killing. What bothered me more was the next time we met he raped the girls he killed. He did it once when they were alive and once more when they were dead. He tied me up when I tried to stop him. I think it’s what set him off. When I rejected him then. I can’t kill him myself, I hoped my family could, but he followed me home and started killing them all. I-i had to call you.”

Dean pulled me into an awkward hug letting me cry on his shoulder. I could feel the questions he had, but he didn't speak, let me grieve.

Once I calmed down I turned to them giving a fake smile.

“ So.. any questions?”

“ Why can’t you kill him?”

“ Soulmates can’t truly harm their partner, the closest I could get is a light spar. If you could kill your soulmate there would be a constant fear of doing that. Sometimes humans are your other half, so it’s a guarantee they will be safe with you.”

Sam was still looking at me with uncertainty.

“ You said losing your soulmate is the worst thing ever, why are you okay?”

“ I’m not. We die, if I was a regular vampire, I would have been like him, killing without a care in the world. I’m dying, so it didn't matter what I did. He was already killing my family, and he’s already killed humans without a care. He’d only get stronger. He stopped caring about the sun, otherwise he would have waited until night.”

Sighing, I turned to look around the town, silent with dead bodies strewn around.

“ I have one more request. C-can you help me bury everyone? They have already left for purgatory, I can't let them rot where they died.”

They turned to me and gave soft smiles. Helping me bury all of the dead. When it was all done and over with I turned to the two hunters and gave a smile.

“ thank you. And Dean? You should probably do something about your scent. You’re really sweet, like alluring.”

He just shook his head watching me as I fell to my knees. The energy I had buried everyone gone, it was time.

“ Would you do me the honor?”

Turning to Sam as he briefly looked at Dean before nodding. They both realized it would be much easier than a painful slow death that was already occurring. I thought I would have already dropped dead, but it seemed like the mother was content to let me bury my people. 

Sam stood in front of me with a machete out, poised and ready, but waiting. He was silent staring me down as Dean smiled stepping up to his brother.

“ It’s going to be okay. Thank you for calling us Onyx.”

“ thank you for trusting me. Now, we should probably get this show on the road. Aside from me physically dying and all, if a vampire happens to pass by, as this is a coven, you will be hunted. They will blame you regardless of the truth.”

I watched the sadness filter over Dean’s expression as he looked away.

“ Do it Sammy. Please.”

I looked up at Sam giving a soft smile as he swung. It was quick, painless, and I barely had anything to think about, other than the joy that filled me. Purgatory would be nice, a place for me to be with my mate and family, even if I had to fight. I would finally be what i was meant to be, it was all i wanted.


End file.
